bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramona Nowitzki
Ramona Nowitzki is an employee and former graduate student of Caltech who is a huge fan of Sheldon's work and apparently still has a near-obsessive crush on him. She meets Sheldon personally in the cafeteria and arranges to have dinner with him in his apartment. Where other people might be worried about such behavior being reminiscent of stalking, Sheldon reacts positively to Ramona by appreciating the fact that he's getting a free dinner. During their date, the rest of the gang is sitting on the couch as spectators of this strange turn of events. She keeps "helping" Sheldon by arranging suitable working conditions for him, such as getting breakfast for him at the cafeteria and giving him foot rubs. Unfortunately for Sheldon, she overdoes her insistence that Sheldon dedicate his time solely for work, depriving him of his favorite hobbies such as playing games, watching TV, and going for paintball with the guys. Even more unfortunately for Sheldon, he can't seem to get rid of her, especially when she settles herself in his apartment. At times, she appears very suddenly and stalks around the apartment staring at people like the T-X terminator from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. Ramona proves to be irritating for the entire group, especially when she assumes that Penny likes Sheldon. She still asks Penny to be sisters with her. She makes it difficult for anyone to communicate with him and scares them away. Eventually, Sheldon solves the problem he's been working on. Enthusiastic about his solution, he asks Ramona how he can reward her for all her help. But when she asks for him to share credit with her and name the theorem "Cooper-Nowitzki", he finally kicks her out of the apartment. What happens to her after that is unknown. She saw Sheldon's true colors and see him as an arrogant jerk. ("The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem") She reappeared in the Season 10 finale "The Long Distance Dissonance", hanging around Sheldon while Amy is away at Princeton. The gang becomes worried for Sheldon when she begins chasing him again. Ramona eats with him, goes swimming with Sheldon and visits with the gang in apartment 4A. Sheldon asks her if she has a romantic interest in him, she that asks him "What if I do?" and then kisses him. Sheldon is shocked and then immediately flies to New Jersey to propose to Amy. She reappeared in the Season 11 premiere, "The Proposal Proposal" where Raj asked her out again, but she declined. Raj tells her about Sheldon and Amy's engagement which she already knew about. She appears in the final scene where Amy comes up to her and the guys expect a fight between the girls for Ramona kissing Sheldon, but instead Amy thanks her for getting them engaged and hugs her, with Ramona patting Amy with a nervous smile. Trivia *Actress Riki Lindhome is half of the comedy musical duo . Her musical partner in the duo is fellow actor Kate Micucci, who portrayed Raj's ex-girlfriend Lucy. They also wrote the song that Howard sang to Bernadette in "The Romance Resonance". *Sheldon was terrified of being in some sort of a relationship with Ramona, but was willing to accept it with Amy. Playing the game Counterfactuals, the two of them were shown to think alike. Sheldon's concerned that they had a relationship that was intellectually based which eventually evolved into an emotional one. She only appear in this episode, it is unknown what happen to her afterwards. Since she asks to share credit this is suggesting that she befriended him so as to claim credit for his work though she did think that he was cute. *Ramona had the biggest crush on Sheldon until Amy appeared. *Ramona was once an Olympic swimmer. *Unlike Amy, Ramona is the only girl besides Sheldon's mother who can tame or control him. *Ramona first appeared in "The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem" (S2E6) and then reappeared in "The Long Distance Dissonance" (S10E24), a span of 208 episodes, the longest of any character on The Big Bang Theory. *It is unknown if she is going to stop pursuing Sheldon after he proposed to Amy. *Raj even asked her out twice and she said no. She is happy with Amy and Sheldon getting engaged. Amy thanked her for getting them together. But it is unknown if Ramona is genuinely happy with the engagement. Gallery Ramona.jpg|Ramona Nowitzki Ram7.jpg|Ramona working on Sheldon's toes. Ram6.jpg|Ramona getting back at Leslie's comments. Ram2.jpg|What can I do for you? Ram14.jpg|Sisters! Ram12.jpg|Doctor "Sheldon Cooper"? Ram11.png|I thought we were going to be alone. Ram10.jpg|Preparing Sheldon's breakfast. Ram1.jpg|Sheldon and his date. Xcvbn2.jpeg|Ramona wants to have dinner with Sheldon. Xcvbn3.jpeg|Sisters? Xcvbn4.png|I know what is going on. Xcvbn6.png|Ramona finds Sheldon's jokes very funny. Xcvbn8.png|Found Sheldon trying to read a Batman comic book. Xcvbn10.png|Sheldon Cooper? Xcvbn12.png|Howard hitting on Ramona. Xcvbn14.jpeg|Working on Sheldon's hammer toe. MV5BMjE3MDUyMDUyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTEzMTIwMg@@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Sheldon thanks Ramona. Photo.jpg|Sisters? Cruel trick.jpg|Ramona in the lecture listening to Dr. Cooper. mainfoto.png finale1.png finale2.png finale4.png finale5.png finale8.png finale9.png finale10.png finale11.png finale14.png finale15.png finale16.png finale17.png finale18.png 11.01 TPP-8.jpg 11.01 TPP-9.jpg 11.01 TPP-10.jpg Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Graduate Students Category:Sheldon's Women Category:Redheads Category:No Season 1 Appearances Category:Season 2 Characters Category:No Season 3 Appearances Category:No Season 4 Appearances Category:No Season 5 Appearances Category:No Season 6 Appearances Category:No Season 7 Appearances Category:No Season 8 Appearances Category:No Season 9 Appearances Category:Series 2 characters Category:Season 2 Category:Series 2 Category:Season 10 Category:Series 10 Category:No Series 1 appearances Category:No Series 3 appearances Category:No Series 4 appearances Category:No Series 5 Appearances Category:No Series 5 appearances Category:No Series 6 appearances Category:No Series 7 appearances Category:No Series 8 appearances Category:No Series 9 appearances Category:Females Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Series 10 characters Category:Caltech Category:Season 11 Category:Series 11 Category:Blondes Category:Antagonists Category:Rivals Category:Season 11 Characters